


Not your girlfriend, huh ?

by EliaAlice



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, This is crack, really just crack, with some Shoot that wasn't intended but that happened anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliaAlice/pseuds/EliaAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Kara doesn't die after the bomb vests thing. When she meets Team Machine at gunpoint more than a year later, Reese wishes he wasn't there.<br/>It's way worse after Shaw and Kara start flirting at gunpoint.<br/>And it's not the brightest of worlds for Root either.</p>
<p>(In other words : it's mostly crack.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not your girlfriend, huh ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karastantons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karastantons/gifts).



> No one should ever let me discuss headcanons with Analu on twitter - I end up writing crack like this afterwards !  
> Also, I wrote this with the dynamics the characters have around the late beginning of S4. And I decided that in this AU we got established Shoot. Just so no one gets confused.

Root followed John and Shaw as they moved forward prudently in the corridor. Guns drawn out, they were working with a synchronization that made Root want to roll her eyes – but she had to suppress a smile instead, because once more she was catching herself taking on some of Shaw's habits. It was happening a lot lately, she had noticed, ever since –

Her thoughts got interrupted as they all rounded the corner, Root on the two others' heels. Their formation was the result of one simple fact : the hacker was holding a bullet-proof suitcase containing a laptop as well as a bag filled with some other electronic equipment, making it hard for her to defend herself properly if needed. Lionel was having their back and he nearly bumped into her as they all came to a stop.

They had envisioned a lot of things that could go wrong while trying to break into this building and more especially the server room they were currently facing, but certainly not to find someone else doing the exact same thing they were here for.

"Your hands where I can see them and turn around. Slowly", Shaw said, her voice low and threatening. She noticed from the corner of her eyes that Reese was staring at the stranger, gaze more intense than she had ever seen it be, and she had no idea why. She didn't get to dwell on that though as said stranger turned around swiftly, gun drawn and pointing at them. If she was surprised to find herself facing several people instead of just one person, she didn't let it show.

Shaw's eyes narrowed. This woman looked way too self-confident for someone so outnumbered. Either she was some weird combination of mad and reckless, or there was something Shaw didn't know.

A bright smile appeared on the stranger's face, making Shaw inclined to think the first option was the right one.

"John", the woman grinned without a trace of fear in her voice or on her face. "It looks like Snow is the only one who didn't get away after all."

"Kara. Long time no see."

He tried to keep a neutral face but Shaw knew him too well to be fooled ; his voice betrayed hints of both anger and surprise. She glanced at him and then back at the woman.

"You two know each other ?" she asked, her gun firmly aiming at the woman's – Kara's –center mass.

_"Miss Shaw ? What is going on ?"_ Finch's concerned voice came through her earpiece, but she ignored him. She had better things to do than reassuring him right now. Like getting some information about the situation they were currently stuck in.

"We go way back", Kara answered, her eyes not leaving John.

There was _something_ in her voice that was telling Shaw the woman in front of her was both totally crazy and totally sane at the same time – a bit like Root when they first met. She was like a wolf, a lone hunter, with a predatory glint in her eyes. So cold and yet so playful. It really reminded her of who Root used to be, up until a few months ago.

And she was also just as hot.

"Who are your little friends right here ?" Kara asked Reese before the silence could grow too heavy.

"The ones currently outnumbering you", Root answered instead, her voice betraying both her smirk and a confidence matching Kara's. The latter looked at the hacker almost as if she was noticing her only now and Shaw realized it was probably partly the case. Kara's eyes hadn't moved from Reese since she had turned around, as if everyone else was too insignificant for her to deign to give them too much of her attention – noticing their presence, assessing the threat, then pushing them into the background. It made Shaw grit her teeth in annoyance.

"I've seen worse", Kara chuckled, low and bright at the same time. "And I'm very resourceful. Just ask John", she smirked, and Shaw could tell she was enjoying herself. While having three guns pointed at her but acting as if it was no big deal.

Okay, Shaw was growing impressed more than annoyed now.

And just a little turned on.

She forced her eyes to stay away from Kara's low cleavage, gripping her gun more tightly in her hands and focusing on Kara's own firearm to keep her mind in check.

"What the hell is going on exactly ?!" Fusco exclaimed, trying to make sense of the conversation.

"You don't do the introductions, John ?" Kara flashed her white teeth again. "You had better manners back in the day."

"Dying tends to have that effect on people", Reese answered coldly. "Among other things."

"And yet you're quite hard to put to the ground. Not for lack of trying, though."

"You tried to kill him ?" Root asked, her curiosity now sparked. She could learn to get along with someone hating the big lug enough to want to get rid of him – she disliked him enough herself.

"Twice", Kara said as if it was the most normal thing in the world, meeting Root's gaze to find barely hidden interest in the hacker's eyes. "Should've taken a fatal shot the first time instead of leaving him with a chance to get away. It would have spared me some trouble afterwards." She turned her gaze back at John. "You were never good at preventing emotions from clouding your judgment", Kara stated, sounded almost disgusted at the fact. "I've come to wonder what you were even doing in the CIA in the first place."

"Wait", Shaw said before John could answer, "you've managed to fail to kill someone _twice_ and you call yourself resourceful ? I hope you're kidding me here !"

"If I had really wanted him dead, he would have long been buried by now." Kara's voice was cold ; she was rather insulted to see her abilities criticized by someone she didn't even know. Her voice gradually turned back to playful though as she evoked memories. "I always gave him a chance to get away. First when I shot him, then with the setting of the countdown on the bomb vest. Maybe I had a soft spot for you, _Reese_." She insisted on his name, the one she had chosen for him – the one he was still using as his alias. Remembering him _she_ that was the one who made him, controlled him. That he never got the upper hand with her.

She had no intention of seeing this change now.

"Bomb vest ?" Shaw asked. She turned to John, incredulous. "She managed to strap _bombs_ to your chest ?" She shook her head. "I thought you were better than this, Reese." Root had to muffle the laugh growing in her throat because of the face Shaw was pulling.

"Okay, point taken. You're good, I'll give you that", Shaw admitted. And damn, Kara looked hot with that self-satisfied smirk on her face. Too bad that they were holding each other at gunpoint, really, because Shaw would have loved to discover if Kara was always that confident.

As in, while naked and with knives on the nightstand. Or a taser. But preferably knives. The taser was a specialty Root had mastered.

Yes, a shame, really, she thought as she eyed Kara up and down. Hot, competent, self-confident. Exactly her kind of women. Except they _were_ holding each other at gunpoint, and not in a foreplay kind of way.

But she had met Root under similar circumstances, she remembered as images of gleaming eyes and a burning hot iron came back to her mind, and that hadn't prevented them from ending up fucking each other after all.

Okay, there was hope.

"Thanks, but it wasn't that much of a challenge, really", Kara chuckled, eyes boring into Shaw's when the latter snapped her gaze back up – Kara's words drawing her out of her thoughts. "See something you like ?" Kara added, daring and playful once again.

"Why, you interested ?" Shaw shot right back at her.

"Maybe…" Kara let the word trail as she slowly undressed the other woman with her eyes, making a show out of it. She took in Shaw's fit body, the muscles of her arms fully visible thanks to her black tank top, and the glint in her eyes telling Kara all she needed to know. Shaw was holding her gaze fiercely, not the least bit embarrassed to be checked out like this. It was even her turn to smirk when Kara licked her lips unconsciously as her eyes fell on Shaw's, wondering if they would be as rough and unforgiving as they looked.

It only took a few seconds for John to start to squirm next to Shaw. The awkwardness of the situation was growing exponentially fast – in short, he didn't want to be there. He wanted to be anywhere else, really, because seeing Shaw who could as well be his little sister flirt openly with _his ex_ wasn't a sight he ever thought he would witness. And he would have preferred never to discover that he didn't want to know the feeling.

Movement behind him was a welcome distraction from the scene unfolding right next to him and he cast a glance at Root who had taken a step forward, while still making sure his gun was aimed straight at Kara's heart – he didn't want to take any chances. They shared a short but meaningful look that said it all : _I really don't like you, but I'm feeling your pain for the fist time in my life right now_.

"Sameen", Root said as her hand settled on Shaw's shoulder. She didn't have time to continue though, because Kara cut her off.

"Someone's jealous ? I can share, you know." The predatory smile was back, but she soon realized neither one of her preys was looking at her at the moment.

And that they still hadn't been introduced properly.

"Root ?" Shaw asked, but it sounded more like a warning than a question. Her head was turned slightly and her eyes were on Root's hand on her shoulder, as if she could have set it on fire with her gaze to force the other woman to remove it. "Take. It. Off."

A quick analysis of Root's body language told Kara what she needed to know and she started laughing, causing everyone's eyes to snap right back at her immediately. Root let her arm fall back down by her side, for once obeying Shaw – miracles did happen after all.

"Oh, so your girlfriend really _is_ jealous because you're flirting with me !" Kara exclaimed, and she saw murder wishes appear in Shaw's eyes at the words – but, if anything, it only made her smile wider. "Congratulations", she added, "she's hot." She paused for a second, eyeing Shaw up and down once more. "You're still hotter though."

"She is _not_ my _girlfriend_ ", Shaw said through gritted teeth, articulating each word carefully, with offense and anger obvious in her tone – which didn't affect Kara the slightest.

"Well, at least she thinks she is…"

John closed his eyes for a second, wondering how the hell this goddamn machine hadn't been able to foresee this whole mess. (Now he really wished he had shot Kara back in Ordos, because this was much more than what he was willing to learn how to handle.) It was enough to catch Kara's attention and she chuckled at the disgust written all over his face, cutting Shaw right as she was going to answer.

"John, I've known you far less uptight and way more daring than this. You're not ageing so well."

Both Root and Shaw's faces matched Reese's disgusted expression in an instant.

"Oh fuck no", Shaw exclaimed, horrified. "I don't want to know what happened between you two."

(For an instant, Finch thought about muting the comms. He had given up on asking them what was going on since they were all pointedly ignoring him and had settled for listening instead, but this… This wasn't what he had signed for.)

"Hey, I don't want to ruin your little party over there, but if you don't move your ass – and fast – we're all gonna get caught sooner rather than later, you know", Fusco interrupted them as he took a step back so they would see him.

(The distraction was much appreciated by Harold, who sighed in relief and muttered _'thank God'_ before remembering they could still hear him. Cursing himself, he disabled the microphone instantly and prayed for Lionel to be able to put some sense back into everyone's head.

He really questioned his life choices sometimes. _'Running a halfway house for retired assassins'_ , as miss Shaw had put it once, could be very tiring at times. And fearsome too.)

It was like everyone had forgotten Fusco was there up until that moment. As soon as he had noticed they were all too busy trying to up one another to pay correct attention to their surroundings, he had turned the corner again to get in position in case someone approached – having their backs, the reason why he was there after all. No one had come yet, but he really preferred it stayed that way : that's why he had just reminded them that they had a job to do, something they had apparently forgotten ever since that crazy chick, whoever she was, had appeared – turning everyone nuts.

He wasn't fond of the idea of dying in this place.

His intervention snapped everyone out of it though, and the flirting was forgotten as they all remembered where they were and _why_ they were in this building. The situation wasn't any less tricky though : they were still holding each other at gunpoint.

"So, what are we going to do with her ?" Root asked coldly, any liking she had felt for Kara at first – over them both having murder issues when it came to the big lug – having evaporated like snow under the sun of the tropics once she had started flirting with Shaw. And mentioned having had a relationship with Reese.

Root preferred not to think about this.

(Feeling like he needed to intervene, Finch reactivated the microphone, thus making everyone's earpiece turn back alive.)

_"Whatever you decide, could you do it fast ?"_ he sighed, and it sounded almost like whining to Shaw's ears. _"And if my advice is of any help, please do not kill miss Stanton."_

"Yeah, sure, Finch", Shaw grumbled, "but the situation is a bit complicated."

"Why are you here exactly ?" Root asked.

"I'm here to get payback from my old employers", she answered truthfully with an icy tone. "They thought I was expendable and tried to kill me once I had done what they expected me to. But I'm no one's loose end and I don't take kindly to be toyed with."

"Guys, you're not gonna like what I'm about to suggest", Shaw sighed.

"No", Reese and Root answered in unison.

Shaw pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Objectively, it makes sense, and you both know it."

"You can't trust her", Reese pointed out. He had learned this the hard way.

"True. But at least we can keep an eye on her."

Lionel was watching the exchange as if it was a table tennis match, the ball being smashed to the other side every two seconds, while still keeping an eye on the corridor. He was _so not_ going with them next time they planned something like this.

"She says it's our best option", Root said eventually, reluctance written all over her face.

"Then it's settled. John, Lionel, you watch the corridor. Kara, Root, you're with me. We're going through that door."

* * *

 

Between Root's equipment and the work Kara had already done before they arrived, it didn't take long for them to open the door. Once they were on the other side, Shaw made it her mission to check the emptiness of the room while Root and Kara headed to the only computer sitting on a table in a corner, walking next to each other in silence. The air was both electric and icy between them since Root made no effort to hide her growing hate for the other woman, while Kara was more amused by it than anything.

"Room's clear", Shaw said as she appeared behind them. "Care to tell me where we are exactly ?"

"We're inside the server room of one of Decima's side projects", Root answered absently. She was focused on setting up her equipment, connecting her laptop to the computer and starting hacking her way into it. "We're here to recover information that could turn out useful."

Kara watched Root work for merely seconds before she took her decision. Teaming up with John's new friends seemed to be the best course of action for her at the moment. There would always be time to get rid of them later.

"No need to do this the old-fashion way. This is a much faster solution", she told Root as she handed her a USB key.

"I'm not putting this in my system", the hacker laughed humorlessly. "I'm not stupid."

Okay, this jealous girlfriend act was starting to be annoying.

"I used to work for Decima. I know their system, which is why _this_ is a much faster solution than yours."

Root ignored her as she concentrated on her work. Behind her, Shaw rolled her eyes. Not only did she not understand a thing of what they were doing, but Root was being ridiculous and she didn't want to put up with that any longer. She wished they would just be done with it already.

_"Miss Groves, if this USB key allows you to work faster, maybe you should consider using it. You don't have unlimited time in there."_

Kara took action while Finch was talking to Root, plugging the USB key in the computer.

"I'll do it myself if you can't stop being ridiculous."

Root's hands paused, hovering over her laptop's keyboard as she saw Kara's fingers start to type on the computer's one.

"Do you even have any idea what you're doing ?" she asked as Kara opened a useless program inadvertently.

"I know enough."

Behind them, Shaw hated feeling useless and hated this conversation even more. She had never signed for this shit.

"Look, while you two keep cat fighting, I'm gonna watch the door over there. Just in case someone tries to come in from there." She turned on her heel and walked to the other side of the room. "Reese ? Everything okay for you ?" she asked once she had gotten next to the door.

"The corridor is clear. The problem is not on my end, Shaw. You're the one with your hands full."

"Yeah, tell me about it", she groaned.

"I'm talking about Kara. She's dangerous. Don't let her out of your sight."

_'That won't be much of a problem'_ , Shaw thought as she let her eyes trail on Kara's body once more. Kara, Zoe – okay, Reese had good taste, she could give him that.

"Shaw ?" John asked since she wasn't answering.

"Yeah. I heard you, Reese. How about you tell me who she is exactly ?"

"My old partner at the CIA. I know her, Shaw. She plays people before she kills them. There's no way this ends well."

"One problem at a time. For now, let's get what we came here for."

"Be careful", Reese warned.

"Thanks, but I don't need a babysitter." Rolling her eyes, she cut the communication.

* * *

 

A few seconds were enough for Root to get really annoyed at the way Kara was using the computer. She had only basic coding skills and was clearly not a hacker, which made Root wonder how she had ended up with the content of the USB key in the first place. Not that she cared all that much though.

"Move. You obviously have no idea what you're doing."

Kara took a few steps back, giving Root access to the computer's keyboard, and watched her work. The hacker was right, she didn't really know how to get the information she was searching for. She had planned to find someone who would do it for her, with a gun behind their head as an incentive – which was exactly the role Root was playing right now, save the necessity of forcing her into it. Well, Kara _did_ have to force her hand, but the result was the one she had wanted all along all the same. From the corner of her eyes, Kara could see Shaw watching her and she smirked. Since she didn't have to monitor her current helper monkey, she could as well enjoy herself. Turning around, she went to join Shaw in the corner.

"Not your girlfriend, huh ?" she asked casually, leaning against the wall.

"I'm no one's _girlfriend_ ", Shaw scowled, her eyes hardening.

"Not dating her, then ?"

"I'm not _dating_ anyone either", Shaw hissed, wondering if Kara was annoying her on purpose.

"Then I take it you're like me. You just want to have some good time, no strings attached."

"Something like that", she answered warily. Yes, Kara was hot, but no, she wasn't going to let her guard down. She didn't have a gun aimed at the other woman for safety reasons this time.

"So what about her ?"

" _What_ about her ?" Shaw asked with a groan. If Kara didn't shut up soon, she wasn't to be held responsible for her actions.

"What's different about her ?"

"Nothing." (That wasn't totally true, but Kara didn't need to know about that. Shaw herself didn't want to think about that strange pull inside whenever she looked at Root lately, so she certainly wasn't going to tell a stranger about it.)

"If you say so", Kara smirked and Shaw hated how mocking her voice sounded. Hated it enough to snap and bring her arm to Kara's throat, pinning her to the wall she was already leaning against. _Of course_ , she didn't look the least bit bothered by the situation – if anything her smirk only widened, and Shaw wondered if ending up pressed to the wall hadn't been Kara's intention all along during this annoying conversation –, but pressed her gun to Shaw's side instead.

( _'Focus'_ , the Machine whispered in Root's ear as the hacker stiffened, her typing on the keyboard stopping for a second.)

"You done ?" Shaw asked, and wished she was taller so she wouldn't have to tilt her head back to look Kara in the eye.

The latter didn't answer and they stared at each other for a moment, searching for a trace of fear or weakness in the other one's eyes and finding none – two wolves sizing each other up, neither one of them giving ground ; two wolves who would die before they backed away. Seconds ticked by and Shaw could see only one way this could end. Except they were in a Decima building. And except she was well aware of Root's presence at the other end of the room. And except she _knew_ Root was also well aware of what was currently happening behind her back.

Because if the gleam in Kara's eyes was anything to go by, she wanted this – was waiting for it. But it was not happening – she was _not_ kissing Kara Stanton. Not here, not now.

"Not your girlfriend, huh ?" Kara asked again after a few more seconds had ticked by, her voice wheezing through her throat. She was downright grinning now, totally unfazed by the situation.

"We're in a _Decima_ facility and I'm not suicidal enough to let my guard down", Shaw said through gritted teeth as she pressed her arm harder into Kara's throat, earning herself a laugh.

"Whatever you tell yourself", Kara answered as she gasped.

(Of course, _of course_ , it's the moment Reese chose to enter the room. He wanted to check if everything was okay, since Shaw had had the bright idea of cutting their conversation.

He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Shaw's body pressed into Kara's, their position filling the room with a tension that made him very, _very_ uncomfortable. Root's head turned to look at him and her eyes screamed _'don't ask'_ , which he considered to be the best idea anyone walking the face of this planet had ever had. He backed away without Shaw noticing him, but not before Kara could shoot an ironical glance his way.

This was probably going to cause him nightmares for weeks now.)

"This is not over", Shaw eventually warned as she let Kara go, the cold feeling of the gun disappearing from her side at the same time.

"I wasn't expecting any less from you", Kara smiled brightly – but even her brightest grin screamed _'danger'_. (Shaw didn't want to admit it turned her on.)

They were still fighting with their gazes when Root's voice, loud and cold, reached their ears seconds later.

"I'm done."

She had packed her equipment already, Shaw noticed when she turned around, and was ready to go. Behind her hard stare that was probably unreadable by Kara, Shaw could see everything Root was trying to hide. She knew her too well. There was the jealousy she had displayed so obviously earlier, but also relief – and Shaw didn't quite know what to make with it. Most of all, she hated that she didn't manage to be indifferent to it. That she _cared_ , despite wishing she didn't.

Kara had kept her gun drawn out, wondering if she should take the two women out before taking care of John and whatever the name of the other guy was on her way out or if she should wait to see what was going to happen. (The idea of putting a fatal bullet in Shaw made her sadder than she thought it would.) But Root took the decision for her as she walked right to her with one of the coldest stares Kara had ever seen – as if the hacker knew exactly what she had just been thinking –, handing her the USB key back as well as another one. Kara took them, slightly surprised.

"A copy of the information. I don't care what you're planning against Decima, but any move you make against them : I'm interested in its success. (Well, it was Harold's plan and it had been approved by Her, but Root had no intention of saying that.) So you can stop planning how to take us out and use that gun to help us make it to the exit instead. There are Decima agents on their way and they'll be here soon."

She turned around without leaving Kara time to answer, heading to the door and reaching it when the first gunshots filled the air. She crossed the threshold without a look back.

"Okay", Kara admitted, "I like your girlfriend's style." (And said girlfriend _did_ know what Kara had just been thinking about after all.)

Shaw glared at her and her bright smile, wondering for an instant whether John had given Kara lessons on how to annoy people or if it was the other way around. She shook the thought away almost immediately though, focusing on what was happening in the corridor as she rushed out of the room, Kara right next to her – two wolves agreeing on being momentary allies for one hunt, fluidly and silently slipping behind the rest of the team as they fired their first rounds.

 

They were all taking cover around the corner at some point to reload ; and the second time Fusco did, Root smirked as she took Lionel's firearm while shoving the bag and the suitcase in his hands.

"What… ?!" he began but Root had turned around already, taking her own gun out of the waistband of her pants with her other hand.

Kara watched her walk down the corridor with two guns shooting relentlessly, her aim faultless as she kneecapped agent after agent with seemingly no effort. She raised an eyebrow, quite stunned by the performance but trying not to let it show too much as Root turned around with a smirk firmly on her face once every Decima agent was on the floor.

("I'll never get used to this", Lionel muttered to John – whose only answer came in the form of a shrug.)

"Hurry up, kids !" Root said brightly. "If we go now, we shouldn't encounter much of a resistance on our way out."

They all started moving instantly, the hacker waiting for them at the end of the corridor.

"You're not the only resourceful one", Root told Kara in a mocking tone as she passed by her. (Kara was still wondering if something like what had just happened was possible or if she had really just dreamt it.)

"Right. Point taken", Kara said as she looked at Root with a different perspective. She had mistaken her for the helpless hacker who didn't even have a gun and was realizing how wrong she had been. _Now_ she understood why Shaw was so attracted to that woman, because _damn_. That was _hot_.

 

As Root had told them, they made it to the exit without much trouble. They parted ways, Kara walking away alone while the team headed back to the subway station.

* * *

 

"I wasn't going to fuck her." The words were out of Shaw's mouth before she realized they had crossed her lips.

Root blinked and raised her head to look at Shaw, who was leaning against one of the walls of the subway car. They were alone in the old station, everyone else having left earlier – and honestly, Root didn't know why Shaw was still here exactly. She stopped typing on her laptop for a second, then glanced back down and resumed her work.

"You could've", she sighed. "I'm not – we're not –"

"Root, shut up", Shaw interrupted her, her voice a warning. She was _not_ having this conversation right now. "Don't ruin this."

Root closed her eyes for a second, time for her to get her feelings in check, then closed the laptop and put it away – she couldn't concentrate anyway.

Getting up, she walked up to Shaw with her usual smirk on her face. The latter groaned internally, feeling like she wasn't going to appreciate what was about to follow – but anything was better than getting too close to talking about _feelings_.

"Not your girlfriend, huh ?" Root asked, a daring glint in her eyes.

Shaw's reaction was instantaneous. She pushed Root back until she hit the opposite wall, an arm to her throat, mirroring the reaction she had had earlier with Kara. Except this time, she was _sure_ ending up in this position had been Root's intention. Except this time, she was looking into familiar eyes. Except this time, having her body pressed into Root's felt _right_. Except this time, she was facing the person she was supposed to.

Root gasped when Shaw's lips landed on hers roughly, kissing her back forcefully all the same and digging her nails in Shaw's lower back to pull her even closer.

This… Fucking relationship, or whatever it was, was dangerous territory, Shaw thought as she got rid of her own jacket in one swift movement, and she'd have to end this one day. But this day could wait, she decided when Root's hands began unbuttoning her pants.

She stopped thinking not long after that anyway.

* * *

 

_*A few days later*_

 

"Are you listening to me, mister Reese ?" Finch asked, annoyed, as he turned on his chair to face John.

"Huh ? Excuse me, Harold, I was…" He shook his head. "What were you saying ?"

"I was saying that we just got a new number", Finch repeated patiently as he went to hang pictures on the glass. He then turned around to see John hadn't moved from his sitting position, looking at Bear as if he had just bit him.

"You need to stop looking at that dog this way", he scolded, "or else he's going to wonder what he did wrong."

"I'm not looking at him in particular", Reese muttered.

"John, you have to stop to –" Finch started.

"But Harold, Kara and Shaw –"

"NOT AGAIN, MISTER REESE !!!!!"


End file.
